Destiellement Onirique
by Cataclyste
Summary: Castiel envoie une lettre à Dean pour lui expliquer qu'il a mal au bassin en espérant qu'il puisse le délivrer de la douleur qu'il ressent. Dean se rend donc au Motel où se trouve l'Ange et ne peut s'empêcher de lui porter secours. Que peut-on refuser à un Ange du Seigneur ? OS Slash Destiel Rating (M) en plusieurs chapitres.
1. La physique

**Chose promise, chose due, voilà la série de Destiel pour Bruniblondi, et les autres bien sûr !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Destiellement Onirique <span>**

_Lettre I_

_(Timbrée du Paradis)_

_Castiel à Dean Winchester_

_Dean,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je vais parler physique. La physique, c'est vraiment une invention de l'Humanité. Jamais, nous les Anges, avons cherché à résoudre les équations de Dieu notre Père, seuls vous, les humains, essayez de trouver la solution dans quelque chose qui n'est pas un problème, la physique. Parce-que ce que vous appelez physique n'est qu'une combinaison de création de Notre Père à tous. Ce que j'essaye de dire, en essayant de m'exprimer comme vous, c'est que la physique ne peut être résolue par de strictes équations. Un jour ou l'autre, une variable changera et remettra en question tout ce sur quoi les physiciens ont travaillé jusqu'à présent, et quand ce jour viendra, il faudra tout recommencer. _

_D'un autre côté, Dean Winchester, tu dois savoir que la répulsion magnétique, provoquée par la polarité des opposés n'est pas qu'une découverte scientifique. Elle s'applique certes aux aimants et autres entités astrales, mais elle se conforme aussi bien aux lois humaines de l'amour. Il y a deux genres d'amours possibles que j'ai pu diagnostiquer sur Terre. Les Hommes qui s'aiment par assemblage, et ceux qui s'aiment par polarité. Certaines relations marchent en accumulant des morceaux de souvenirs, de cadeaux, de moments, tandis que d'autres fonctionnent sur le mode de la distance. Deux entités s'aiment éperdument, mais l'une se sent obligée de se reclure pour penser, pour aimer en secret, pour aimer sans l'autre, car la combinaison, l'assemblage, c'est beaucoup trop pour ladite entité. _

_Je…_

Castiel posa sa plume sur une vieille table en bois d'orme. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et ne comprenait rien aux manuels de physique. Il se demandait comment les élèves comprenaient ces citations sur la physique et leurs calculs, tout n'était qu'un amas de connaissances qui n'en étaient pas pour Castiel. La seule connaissance dont il avait besoin et qu'il croyait, c'était son Père. Descartes avait sûrement bu lorsqu'il lui avait venu l'idée d'écrire de telles absurdités. Comment pouvait-il dire à Dean qu'il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, son envie incommensurable de sentir ses mains puissantes déchirer d'une traite son imperméable beige et de sentir ses douces lèvres parcourir chaque parcelle de sa peau, ou plutôt celle de son véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Castiel.

Son pantalon le serra au niveau du bassin et il remarqua une bosse plutôt importante au niveau de son entre-jambe.

-Ca pour une surprise… Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il reprit l'écriture de sa lettre.

_Je pense que la physique n'est pas la seule science capable d'expliquer l'amour. Les sciences et vie de la Terre sont sûrement là pour expliquer certains phénomènes qui s'ensuivent de l'amour, des phénomènes physiques, corporellement s'entend. J'ai appris il y a peu, sur Casa Erotica que l'amour provoquait un débit de sang plus rapide dans le corps et faisait grandir certains membres. Il n'est pas sans dire que l'amour fait un mal de chien sur Terre, je n'ai aucune idée de comment soulager ce mal plutôt embarrassant et encombrant, et j'aurai besoin de tes conseils d'humain sur ce point._

Castiel reposa sa plume. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean comprenne la demande assez implicite. Pourvu qu'il ne demande pas une traduction à Sam, il se moquerait sûrement de lui. Il laissa la lettre sur la table et se dévêtit pour plus de confort. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir le jeune chasseur de sa tête, au grand désarroi de son entre-jambe qui se dressait fièrement comme une tour. Il pensa à la grandeur de la Tour Eiffel en France en voyant son membre allongé et se demanda comment le calmer, le rassurer. De ce qu'il avait appris, les hommes avaient besoin d'une femme pour les soulager, du moins, c'est ce que son abonnement à _Casa Erotica_ lui avait appris. Il n'avait jamais vu deux hommes en action, et les souvenirs de son véhicule et de sa femme étaient plutôt chastes de ce côté. Tout se passait sous la couette, on voyait à peine le dos du véhicule lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

L'Ange secoua la tête. Il enleva le reste de ses habits et resta nu, dans sa chambre du piteux hôtel de _Pinapple Creek, California. _La seule image qu'il avait en tête, c'était Dean en train d'enlever son tee-shirt gris moulant, dévoilant ainsi ses bras musclés. Il était un véritable Apollon dans le fantasme de Castiel, mais il l'était également en vrai.

-Ne pense pas à ça Castiel, se murmura l'Ange en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il ferma les yeux, Dean enleva son pantalon et tendait les bras vers lui. Il se projeta dans la direction de l'humain et le couvrit de baiser, Dean attrapa ses fesses et le retourna violemment.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et se frappa la joue.

-Le véhicule n'est pas si chaste que ça, cela ne peut pas venir de moi, bredouilla Castiel en se levant, toujours en fier conquérant du Paradis, le Septième Ciel n'existe pas, je me demande si les humains utilisent cette expression parce-que le sexe leur fait penser au Paradis, ils n'y sont jamais allés pourtant.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, Dean se reposait sûrement à cette heure-ci. Il finit sa lettre

_Tu comprendras sûrement mon désarroi à la lecture de cette lettre, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive et j'aimerai que tu me délivres du mal que je ressens à ce moment._

Castiel baissa la tête vers son pénis toujours en érection. Il ne se calmera pas avant que la lettre fut terminée et qu'il arrête de penser à Dean.

_Je suis à Pinapple Creek Motel en Californie. J'aimerai que tu viennes et que tu résolves mon problème. Tu me seras d'un grand secours. En attendant, j'espère survivre à cette terrassante gêne qui reste tenace, qui ne lâche pas mon corps, littéralement._

_Sincèrement, Castiel._

Il posa sa plume, plia la lettre et claqua des doigts. La lettre disparut. Castiel baissa la tête et soupira.

* * *

><p>1000 MOTS ! Même pas fait exprès ! En tout cas, voici le début de ma suite d'OS Destiel, mes tous premiers Destiel au passage ! J'espère que vous aimez, ce chapitre est surtout comique !<p> 


	2. La première fois d'un Ange

Dean but une gorgée de son café double latté et reposa le petit gobelet sur la table du café-restaurant. Sam était partit faire quelques courses étant donné qu'ils étaient libres pour la semaine. Il leva les yeux et regarda une jeune serveuse – ou plutôt posa son regard sur son généreux fessier – qui s'éloignait avec trois plateaux au bras. Lorsqu'il voulut attraper son gobelet, celui-ci avait disparu et avait laissé place à une enveloppe blanche protégée par un sceau doré. Le cachet était une paire d'ailes et un grand « C ».

-Castiel, murmura Dean en sortant son couteau de chasse de sa veste en cuir marron.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et y sortit le papier d'une finesse peu ordinaire. Il manqua de se couper en maniant la lettre trop rapidement. Il la déplia et lut chaque passage avec attention, la relut une seconde fois, puis posa la lettre sur la table.

-Putain de merde ! Lâcha-t-il en riant.

Il laissa trois dollars pour le café et six dollars pour le pourboire de la serveuse. Dean se leva et sortit du café-restaurant, monta dans son Impala et quitta le parking, rejoignit une voie rapide et s'engagea sur le chemin qui le mènera à l'Ange Innocent.

Ce fut deux heures, trente-six minutes et sept secondes plus tard qu'il arriva à l'hôtel de Castiel, il demanda la chambre, s'y rendit et attendit quelques secondes devant la porte, s'imaginant un Castiel ne comprenant pas le corps humain. A cette pensée, il ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur et émit un rire taquin. Il frappa à la porte trois fois, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, Dean entra. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer lorsqu'il vit Castiel, affalé sur son lit de motel, raide comme un bâton – aussi bien son membre que son corps – en train de pleurnicher.

-Putain de merde ! Lâcha Dean en écarquillant les yeux d'admiration devant l'Ange.

-Dean aide moi ! Je me sens horriblement, j'ai chaud ! S'exclama Castiel en tournant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Dean ferma la porte et se pencha pour examiner Castiel. Oui, son sexe érigé devait mesurer vingt-quatre centimètres !

-Bah ça pour un chaste… Ironisa Dean.

-On dirait que mon véhicule a ressenti quelques pulsions depuis notre dernière chasse, je n'arrête pas de penser à…

Castiel se mordit la lèvre et regarda Dean silencieusement.

-T'es sérieux mec ? Ton véhicule pense maintenant ? T'es sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tapé dans l'œil avec ma gueule d'ange ? Blagua-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit pas à la blague – presque drôle – de Dean et souffla.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Le supplia-t-il.

-Mec, ce qu'il te faut, c'est une jolie blonde pour te soulager ton… Oh putain !

Dean ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'érection de Castiel. Elle avait quelque chose… d'attirant. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait bondi sur Castiel pour l'empêcher de se faire atomiser de l'intérieur par le spectre, il avait senti une pointe d'excitation au contact de la peau de l'Ange, ou du véhicule, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Bon, je vais te montrer, murmura Dean en enlevant sa veste. Tu sais, le sexe.

-Je… Dean…

Dean se déshabilla devant les yeux ébahis et admiratifs de l'Ange Castiel, mais garda néanmoins son boxer qui moulait son début d'érection visible. Le chasseur se plaça à côté de l'Ange en plein apprentissage et attrapa le sexe de celui-ci de ses deux mains. Il entreprit de le masturber doucement, Castiel vibra au toucher de Dean et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de plaisir.

-Je pense que nous pêchons… Souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Dean considéra Castiel, arqua un sourcil peu convaincu et sourit insolemment.

-J'emmerde la vertu, dit-il en lâchant le sexe de l'Ange.

Castiel se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une langue aventurière lécher son gland, puis redescendre tout aussi lentement jusqu'à la base. Dean réitéra cette action une dizaine de fois et s'arrêta. Il empoigna avec fermeté la base du sexe de Castiel et suça avec envie le haut du pénis de son amant.

-Plus fort, gémit Castiel.

Dean accéléra la cadence, son Ange en demandait plus, il ne devait pas lui gâcher sa première fois. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Ange vieux de plus de deux mille ans faisait sa première fois dans un motel avec un Chasseur de créatures. Dean enroula sa langue autour du pénis de Castiel et le massa du mieux qu'il put et s'arrêta lorsque l'Ange le repoussa. Il le regarda surpris.

-C'est trop bon pour être bon, chuchota l'Ange en s'assaillant en tailleur.

-Maintenant que tu as vu et senti, tu penses pouvoir faire la même chose ? Demanda Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je pense… Répondit l'Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean se leva et attendit, debout sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'Apocalypse ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Nous l'avons empêché, pourquoi j'attendrai l'Apocalypse ? Demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête étonné.

Dean souffla et se massa le crâne, ses triceps musclés faisaient baver l'Ange incapable de réagir, l'humain se mordit la lèvre d'impatience et jeta un regard émeraude plein de passion au céleste.

-Tu faisais une blague, comprit Castiel, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'humour, dit-il simplement.

Il s'avança près de Dean et posa une main sur l'érection de l'humain, encore plaquée contre sa peau par le boxer moulant. L'érection se fit si forte que le sexe de Dean dépassa du boxer. Fier, Dean sourit face à sa performance non-voulue.

-Je… Murmura Castiel, ne sachant comment enlever le boxer de son amant.

-Castiel, souffla Dean exaspéré, on dirait un puceau de seize ans qui a peur d'enlever le soutien-gorge de sa copine.

Le céleste fronça les sourcils et tira d'un coup sec le caleçon de Dean. Son érection à l'air libre, il eut un sourire satisfait.

-La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec un homme, c'était après ma rupture avec une blonde sympa au lycée, avoua Dean en regardant Castiel à quelques centimètres en dessous de lui.


End file.
